


stay for dinner?

by zuliamol



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Momo goes from shy to smirky, Oneshot, Thunderstorms, kind of inspired by Gold Dust, kind of silly but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuliamol/pseuds/zuliamol
Summary: Get your shit together, Hirai.She kept repeating the same thought over and over again, as if it would concretize after a certain amount of repetitions.But, really, she’d never get her shit together.Because she was in front of Im Nayeon’s door and she was holding Im Nayeon’s book. And all she wanted to do was run away and never ever get near Im Nayeon again – she couldn’t take the risk of saying something stupid like “hey I’m disturbingly in love with you” the second the older girl opened the door. She could just leave the book in front of the door, knock twice and disappear, right?





	stay for dinner?

_Get your shit together, Hirai._

  
  
She kept repeating the same thought over and over again, as if it would concretize after a certain amount of repetitions. 

  
  
But, really, she’d never get her shit together.

  
  
Because she was in front of Im Nayeon’s door and she was holding Im Nayeon’s book. And all she wanted to do was run away and never ever get near Im Nayeon again – she couldn’t take the risk of saying something stupid like “hey I’m disturbingly in love with you” the second the older girl opened the door. She could just leave the book in front of the door, knock twice and disappear, right? 

  
  
_Yes, yes I could. And I will._

  
  
“Hirai?” a confused Nayeon asked, opening the door suddenly. 

  
  
Momo was as dumbfounded. 

  
  
“I heard some mumbling and shuffling, so…” Nayeon explained why she opened the door.

  
  
“Oh, hey, unnie. I- I just…” Momo’s throat clogged at the sight: a bare faced Im Nayeon, looking as cute as ever, wearing comfy attires. 

  
  
“Um, did you need something?” Nayeon spoke softly when the silence got awkward. 

  
  
“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Momo scratched the back of her neck. “I just came to give your book back. Thank you for letting me borrowing it, by the way” she answered, suddenly very aware of how much of a dumbass she was making of herself. 

  
  
“Oh, no worries. Wanna come in?”

  
  
“Wh- what?” there was no way _Im Fucking Nayeon_ had just asked Hirai Momo to come inside her place, right?

  
  
The older girl giggled. “Do you want to come in, silly? I’m making tea and I think I have some biscuits somewhere… What do you say?”

  
  
“O- okay”. The Japanese girl still couldn’t believe, but yeah, sure, why not get some casual tea with Im Fucking Nayeon?

  
  
“You can put the book on the coffee table” Nayeon directed as she closed the door behind them. 

  
  
Momo passed the older girl into the living room with a nod, but missed the way Nayeon smiled at her with glittering eyes and how she almost beamed when she smelled the younger’s perfume. 

  
  
“So… tea, huh?” Momo said in an attempt at breaking the silence after she laid the book on the table.

  
  
Nayeon giggled again – and Momo swooned once more. “Yeah, I’m not really a coffee girl"

  
  
The younger girl hummed and nodded understandingly. “Well, I’m apparently addicted to caffeine”

  
  
“Apparently?” Nayeon went to check on the kettle of tea.

  
  
“Yeah, at leats that’s what Mina says, I don’t know. She keeps warning me about drinking more than three cups of coffee everyday, but I don’t really listen to her. Should I?”

  
  
The older girl looked at her like she was the most beautiful piece of art. She giggled and shook her head, amused. How the hell could Hirai Fucking Momo be this cute? Nayeon would never know the answer.

  
  
“Yeah, maybe you should listen to her, Momo. I don’t know much about coffee, but I know that addiction and drug abuse are bad” Nayeon finally said after she stared at Momo for too long. “And, besided, Mina is the smartest person I know, so I wouldn’t doubt her”

  
  
A light chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right”

  
  
The timer went off.

  
  
“Tea” Nayeon said, nodding over the stove.

  
  
“Wig”

 

_WHAT THE HELL, HIRAI MOMO?? ARE YOU LIKE TRYING TO BE COOL? ARE YOU LIKE FUCKING INSANE FOR SAYING THAT IN FRONT OF IM FUCKING NAYEON?_

 

Nayeon laughed as she walked towards the kitchen.

  
  
She laughed. Momo sighed in relief.

 

“The tea kettle snapped” the Korean girl poured the tea into cups.

  
  
They both laughed at how ridiculous the jokes were. How were them this comfortable around each other after only exchanging a few words in class? Neither of them knew, but they didn’t mind either.

  
  
Nayeon gestured for the younger girl to sit with her at the small dining table.

 

  
“And that’s the tea, sis” Momo said when she wrapped her hands around the tea cup.

  
  
Nayeon laughed again. God, Momo loved that sound.

  
  
“Oh, it’s black tea, by the way. It has caffeine, so I guess I’m feeding your addiction, huh?”

  
  
“Huh, I guess so” Momo chuckled. “So, you drink it pure? Like, you don’t put in any sugar or milk?”

  
  
“Yeah, I don’t really like adding stuff, I like how it tastes just the tea, you know? But if you want, I have some sugar”

  
  
Momo took a sip after blowing it for a while. She gagged.

  
  
“Yuck! That’s bloody disgusting, Nayeon! Stop laughing at me!” Momo pouted.

   
  
“I’m sorry! It’s just- ha! Your face, oh God!” Nayeon managed between laughs, until they rapidly ceased. “Here, try with some sugar”

  
  
Momo tried it after putting way too much sugar for Nayeon’s liking.

  
  
“Ah, that’s better”

  
  
“You like it?”

  
  
“It’s… enjoyable now, I guess” Momo said and took another sip, still not quite used to the foreign taste.

  
  
“I can’t believe you’ve never had tea before”

  
  
“I grew up in a weird household with stressed out parents that drank coffee like water”

  
  
"That explains it"

  
  
They drank their tea with small talk, mostly about the school and almost always with Momo trying to hide her blushed face whenever Nayeon complimented her or when Nayeon was just way too cute for this planet - which was every 15 seconds for Momo, she counted. 

  
  
“So, um, maybe I should get going, right?” Momo said when she and Nayeon finished washing the tea cups and kettle.

  
  
“Oh, suit yourself, really” Nayeon said with the warmest of smiles and Momo swooned once again – or the 100th time that afternoon.

  
  
And just like that, a thunderstorm started. Rain poured down violently and drenched any chances of Momo walking to her place.

  
  
“Oh” was all the Japanese girl said looking out the window.

  
  
“So I guess I’m stuck with you, huh?”

  
  
“Just please don’t give me any more caffeine. Mina was right. I think I’ll explode”

  
  
A loud thunder rolled across the sky and Momo yelped, covered her ears and ducked, momentarily forgetting about her crush in the room.

  
  
“And you’re afraid of thunderstorms?” 

  
  
“Very much so, yeah” the younger girl tried to recompose herself.

  
  
Nayeon immediately started closing the open windows and double-checking on the already shut ones, just in case – she would never admit it, but it was also so Momo could feel even a tiny bit safer. 

  
  
The Japanese girl followed her around as she checked on the windows, trembling and whining whenever a thunder struck. She lost all her dignity and she didn’t mind; her fight or flight instincts were on and the caffeine didn’t help.   
  
"It's ok, Momo. You're gonna be fine" Naeyon tried to soothe the girl and had an idea. "Here, why don't we make a fort to protect ourselves and put on some movies, yeah?"

  
  
The younger girl nodded. 

  
  
She lead Momo to sit down on the couch and went to grab some covers and pillows for the fort.

  
  
She heard Momo yelping and whining with every thunder that struck. 

  
  
Nayeon wanted more than anything protect her and, oh Lord, how Momo was cute all curled up in her couch.

  
  
"Ok, so here we have some blankets and pillows" the older girl said, returning to the living room.

  
  
"We could use your - ah!" - another thunder - "chairs for structure" Momo suggested.

  
  
"Yeah that sounds good"

  
  
Nayeon had the most beautiful smile Momo had ever seen. It was magical and, for a few seconds, she forgot about the thunderstorm. 

  
  
They built the fort - it wasn't too big, but it was enough - and had the brilliant idea to put the TV right in front of it so they could have a movie night. Momo's heart soared just from the thought of cuddling with Nayeon and watching some dumb romantic film.

  
  
"Ook, all set up" Nayeon announced as she plugged the TV. 

  
  
As soon as they pressed the on button the power went down.

  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nayeon gritted.

  
  
She looked at Momo and she seemed on the verge of tears. She was terrified. 

  
  
"Ok, Momo, don't worry. We can light up some candles and- and oh! play some board games or something, ok?" 

  
  
"I- I just really wanted to have a movie date with you"

  
  
_MOVIE_ DATE _? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MOMO? OH YEAH, YOU WEREN'T!_

  
  
Nayeon chuckled. Momo was cute, even if she couldn't see her at the moment. Wait, did she say "date"?

  
  
"It's no biggie, we don't need movies. I'll go grab a flashlight and some candles, don't worry"

  
  
Momo tried helping Nayeon with lighting up the candles, but there wasn't much to do, really. 

  
  
They put some candles in the fort and decided to play some board games Nayeon had.

  
  
"Ooh, I also have an ouija board"

  
  
"Why in the world would you have that?"

  
  
"I don't know, I think my sister gave to me as a joke. Wanna try it out?"

  
  
"Please, no, thanks"

  
  
And that's how they chose Clue. 

  
  
"I think it's Captain Mustard with the knife in the kitchen" Nayeon guessed.

  
  
"You are mistaken, unnie. It was Captain Mustard with the knife in the ballroom" 

  
  
"What? No way"

  
  
"Let's find out, shall we?"

  
  
Momo won. 

  
  
"I don't know where I went wrong, honestly"

  
  
"Don't worry, I watched all seasons of all the Sherlock Holmes TV shows. I'm a pro" 

  
  
They spent another hour just talking in between Clue rounds. 

  
  
When Momo won for the third time, Nayeon gave up with a sigh. She didn't mind, really. Momo had that smtig smile of hers and she looked cute. 

  
  
"So... Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?"

  
  
"I don't know... Maybe it's because of this one night when I was like 8. My parents went out to buy dinner right down the street, so they left me alone for a while. But they got stuck there because of the worst storm in Kyoto in a decade, or something. I was left home alone for like three hours, with no power and only a flashlight. It was very scary" 

  
Momo was fidgety and couldn't look at Nayeon in the eyes. She was embarrassed. 

  
  
"Yeah, that sounds terrifying for an eight year old" 

  
  
Momo shrugged, still kind of ashamed. 

  
  
Nayeon bit her lip, thinking of a way to cheer Momo up - she missed the way the younger girl stared at her lips like that. And it hit her.

  
  
"Oh, hey, I just remembered I have a fully charged laptop and some DVDs. Wanna have that movie date?" 

  
  
Momo beamed in response. 

  
  
They cuddled in the fort while watching a Ghibli Studio film and Momo was in heaven. Nayeon played with her her and gently scratched her scalp whenever a thunder struck, calming her down. 

  
  
By the end of the movie, the storm had already passed and the power went back. Momo was relieved, but that also meant that she probably should go back home. 

  
  
"It stopped raining" Momo said, looking up to Nayeon, both still lying down and cuddling.

   
  
"Yeah" Nayeon continued scratching the back of her head. Momo closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. 

  
  
"That means I can go back home"

  
  
"Yeah"

  
  
"I should go home. I have an early class tomorrow"

  
  
"Yeah"

  
  
Neither moved. 

  
  
"And you should get some rest, I'm guessing you also have early clases"

  
  
"Yeah" Nayeon was quiet for a while. "Or maybe you could stay here and have dinner or, I don't know, kiss me"

  
  
Momo fluttered her eyes open, searching for something in Nayeon's eyes. She was nervous, waiting for a response. 

  
  
"How about both?" Momo finally answered.

  
  
Nayeon smiled that stupidly gorgeous smile of hers and leaned down, meeting Momo in the middle. 

  
  
The kiss started shy, with longing but soft pecks. Until Momo's hand found Nayeon's hip and pressed it lightly.

  
  
They deepened the kiss and, before they knew, they were full on making out, with Momo on the older girl's lap and legs spread over her waist. 

  
  
The Japanese girl tried to somehow be closer to Nayeon, grabbing her jaw and pulling her impossibly closer. Nayeon tried the same by pulling the girl's hips onto her. 

  
  
They finally parted to get some air and both giggled and the absurdity of the situation - neither of them thought they would get this far.

  
  
"So, what do you want for dinner?" Nayeon spoke first.

  
  
Momo flashed a smirk and touched their foreheads.

  
  
"You"  



End file.
